media noche
by sayuri tezuka
Summary: mm.....la historia trata sobre como un mensaje puede calmar las lagrimas de fuji a media noche.. Strong pair


...Holaaa...buenoo pot no me pertenecee aunk llore no me pertenece..xq sino el divino de tezuka y mi adorado tensaii serian mios y de nadie mas..jojo!!...ok estoi medioo locaa...bueno espero k les guste y no sean tan malos con esta nueva escritora...es mi primer fic..please enjoy!!... Viva the strong pair

**Media noche**

Estoy sentado en medio de la noche en mi cama, recordándote, recordando tu voz, tus ojos, tu cara, no sé si lo que siento es lo correcto, pero ya no puedo más, mi corazón le gana a mi razón, intento contener las lágrimas pero no puedo, el vacio que siento es muy grande, y no sé cómo decirte que sin ti no puedo vivir, me da miedo que me rechaces, que te pierda como amigo, ya no puedo tezuka ya no puedo, intento limpiarme las lagrimas y decirle que ya no vuelvan a salir, mas no me hacen caso, cansado de pelear contra ellas, me rindo y dejo que salgan hasta que ya no hayan más. En eso vibra mi celular indicándome que tengo un mensaje, veo y es tuyo, al principio dudo en abrirlo tengo miedo que me digas algo que me haga más daño, pero luego me entra curiosidad, ¿Por qué me mandarías un mensaje a media noche?, ¿te abra pasado algo?, olvidaste decirme algo?, mi mente ya no puede mas y con temor leo el mensaje.

_Hola syusuke…seguro te desperté…sé que no son horas para mandarte mensajes..y mucho menos para llamarte por eso no lo hice..Bueno… lo que quiero decirte o mejor dicho pedirte es que nos encontremos mañana en la cafetería que esta por seigaku…a las 8:00 am…sé que es temprano para tomar un café pero hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablar…espero que vayas.._

_Tezuka kunimitsu ._

Abrí completamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo tezuka kunimitsu me estaba pidiendo una cita, se que exagero pero soñar no cuesta nada, pensé que ahora estaría más tranquilo, me eche y trate de dormir, mas nuevamente no pude, lo único que puedo pensar es, ¿Qué me pondré mañana?, ¿de qué me querrá hablar?, pensé tanto hasta que el sueño me venció.

Cuando desperté eran las 7:00am parece que dormí pensando tanto en la cita que tenia con el que hasta mi cuerpo se puso su propia alarma, me di un baño, uno muy relajante, me vestí con lo que más me favorecía, tome el desayuno que mi nee-san me preparo, y me despedí.

-Que te vaya bien hermanito, se que hoy serás muy feliz, le mandas mis saludos a tezuka-kun-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ok, nos vemos luego.-verdaderamente mi hermanita da miedo, como sabe todo.

Llegue con 10 minutos de retraso pues había mucho tráfico, me sentí muy apenado pues fue la primera vez que llego tarde a algo.

-hola tezuka perdón por la demora había mucho tráfico- trate de excusarme

- hola, no te preocupes, no espere mucho, bueno entremos te parece- dijo abriéndome la puerta, caballeroso como siempre.

Una vez sentados ahí (en una mesa de dos) nos pedimos cada uno un café, cuando nos lo trajeron vi como si tratara de ordenar las palabras que me diría, no pude más y le dije- Y bueno que querías decirme- dije con una sonrisa.

-eh..Bueno..Yo-tomo un suspiro algo muy raro en el que no tuviera las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a mí, y luego siguió- Tu sabes que nos conocemos hace tiempo, y quería decirte que eres alguien muy especial para mí y me refiero que eres más que un amigo para mí- dijo mirando fijamente su café.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba tezuka kunimitsu admitiendo que yo le gustaba, esto debe ser un sueño uno muy bonito del cual no quiero despertar, suavemente tome su rostro para que me mirara. -tezuka tú también eres alguien muy especial para mí.

Vi su notorio sonrojo le sonreí y poco a poco nuestras caras se comenzaron a acercar, juntándose en un pequeño, torpe pero a la vez tierno beso, era mi primer beso y fue con él, así como el de él fue conmigo. Y desde ahora sé que cada media noche ya no voy a llorar por el vacio que sentía en mi corazón pues ahora está el en el mío y yo en el suyo.

bueno espero k les alla gustadoo...bye..no olviden dejar reviews!!


End file.
